NIDDM subjects on insulin or oral agents with BMI greater than 28 kg/mg were subjected to a 5 day fast followed by 16 weeks of isocaloric diet - 35 k cal/kg ideal body weight or diet plus weekly 24 hr supervised fast. End points were glucose, weight medication requirements. Predictors for successful outcome of fasting blood sugar less than 200 mg/dl off medications were assessed.